1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body superstructure.
2. Discussion of the Background
A body superstructure of a motor vehicle includes a roof member constituting a roof of a vehicle body, side rail members extending longitudinally at the right and left ends of the roof, and a gusset provided so as to straddle a joining portion between the roof member and the side rail members (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-298335 (FIGS. 1 and 2)).
The gusset is configured to reinforce a joining portion between, for example, the roof member and the side rail members or a joining portion between vehicle body frame members and are attached to the members by, for example, spot welding or bolt fixation so as to straddle the joining portion between the members.
In a vehicle body superstructure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-298335, a gusset is provided so as to straddle a joining portion between side rail members (side inner members) and a roof member (roof rail). The gusset has a substantially horizontal roof rail fixing surface that is fixed to the bottom surface of the roof rail, a substantially vertical pillar fixing surface that is fixed to the side inner member, and a slanted reinforcement portion having a triangle shape, as viewed from the front, which is obliquely formed between the roof fixing surface and the pillar fixing surface. The gusset is formed by folding, for example, a metal sheet substantially in an L shape as viewed from the front.
The roof rail fixing surface has an anti-fall portion formed therein which is locked in a locking portion formed in the roof rail. The pillar fixing surface has an anti-misalignment portion formed therein which is locked in a locking portion formed in the side inner member.
The gusset has a slanted portion having a triangle shape, as viewed from the front, which is provided between the substantially horizontal roof rail fixing surface and the substantially vertical pillar fixing surface so as to extend toward a vehicle interior.
FIG. 7 is a view showing a body superstructure of a conventional motor vehicle and a perspective view depicting the state in which a roof arch gusset is installed. In addition, FIG. 8 is a view showing a body superstructure of a conventional motor vehicle, which is a perspective view of the roof arch gusset.
As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, a gusset 200 (roof arch gusset) need not have slanted portion described above. In the case of a gusset with no slanted portion, a side curtain airbag (not illustrated) is mounted in the interior side of a roof rail 100 and the gusset 200. In addition, a roof lining (not illustrated) as an interior trim and a center pillar garnish 300 are installed so as to cover the interior side of the side curtain airbag. The center pillar garnish 300 is locked in a tongue 310 provided at an upper end of the roof lining.
As shown in FIG. 7, the gusset 200 is secured at front and rear ends of an upper end 210 thereof to a roof member 400 of a roof stiffener with bolts 500 and secured at front and rear ends of a lower end 220 thereof to a roof rail 100 thereof to a roof rail 100 with the bolts 500. The gusset 200 has bolt insertion holes for insertion of the bolts 500 formed at four ends and in the center totaling five locations therein. The gusset 200 also has a notch 240 for forming a claw 250 provided in a lower middle portion thereof.